Prior to this invention, the present inventor was granted U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,005 and 4,599,102 granted Nov. 19, 1985 and July 8, 1986 respectively, directed to similar subject matter, namely novel water soluble triazone compositions and their methods of preparation.
While the inventions of those patents represented major advances in the art, it was desirable to obtain further novel water soluble triazone(s), of which it was not at all clear whether or not such compounds could or could not be produced, never having existed before. A particular reason for uncertainty in these matters is founded on the fact that these water soluble triazone compounds cannot be readily isolated in the dry state. Their existence or ability to exist and be effective as such, depends upon many variables inclusive of particular percentages present of the water soluble triazone(s) and of particular percentages of each of several other components of the final reaction product.
Also, toxicity to foliage of novel triazone(s) is not predictable, and likewise and accordingly no advance utility as a fertilizer, particularly as a foliar fertilizer can be predicted heretofore.
It has also been desirable to substantially increase the yield of the water soluble triazone compositions of the above-noted prior patents and of the present novel water soluble triazone compositions, since the method of production heretofore has been considered undesirable due to lower yields of water soluble triazone.
In that regard, based on the emperical equation of reaction of formaldehyde and ammonia and urea to form water soluble triazone(s), the molar ratio of urea/formaldehyde/ammonia would reasonably be expected to be 1/2/1.
Also, based on such emperical reaction equation for producing water soluble triazone(s), it would be reasonable to expect yield to decrease as either urea or formaldehyde each increased in relative amount(s) with regard to the one quantity thereof relative to two quantities of formaldehyde based on the emperical formula.